


Elijah's New Friend

by dledee



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal night over at the Mikaelson living room. But that changes when Kol, Klaus and Rebekah realize that Elijah has a friend they don't know of. And, of course, all the siblings must chime in about their opinions on this, much to Elijah's frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah's New Friend

      It was your typical night at the Mikaelson's living room. Rebekah having agreed to serve as model as for one of Klaus' drawings so long as she had clothes on. Letting Elijah with the background noise of their arguing as he penned down his letter. Klaus insisting that she should keep still while she insisted that if Klaus was nicer she might feel more inclined to standing still. All the while Kol entertained himself watching who would 'give in first' and trying to get Elijah in on the betting game he was playing with himself. And when Elijah's only answer was a mumble, Kol got curious.

     For just that moment, he let his focus change from the two arguing siblings to the one at the desk. Moving just close enough that he could read the first line " _Dear Anastasia_." Of course Kol said it out loud. What good was it to just read it? And of course that Elijah raised his head to look at his younger brother. "Yes? Do you want anything, Kol?" Elijah's eyes focused on his brother, not moving one inch until a reply came. And it did "No, not really." Kol started, letting Elijah almost open his mouth to ask him to leave then, when his brother carried on "Just never knew you had a friend." Kol made special attention to stress out the last word. Enough so that Klaus and Rebekah heard it, the two immediately stopping their quibbling to look at the other two. Klaus actually setting down his block.

     "Our brother? Has a friend?" It was Klaus' voice. Klaus' voice as Elijah's exasperated sigh told Kol that he really did not have to have done that. Only Kol merely shrugged with an uncompromising 'Your fault I did it.' expression. So Elijah turned to Klaus. "Yes Nik, I do have several friends." But his brother would not drop the subject, his eyebrows frowning ever so slightly "You sure?" the words came as he got up from the chair he'd been sitting on "And by that I mean to ask if you're sure she's not just an imaginary friend. I believe we all remember about…" he brought his finger to his chin, taking his time to remember the name "Oh yes, Isabella! Don't we, dear brother?" his so distinguishable smirk on his lips.

     Elijah sighed. They had been through this before. Nik knew exactly what had happened. But okay, he would say it again.  _Anything to make Nik happy_. "I have told you that you did not meet Isabella because I wished to keep her alive. And I believe we all know that the best way to do that is keeping her away, no?" but of course that wouldn't be enough for Nik. It never really was. "So, no matter how hard it is for you to believe me. I do happen to have a life — and friends — when I am not too busy keeping you three from being at each other's throats. What a boring life mine would be otherwise." By that Elijah meant to end the conversation and go back to his not yet finished letter. But, as he turned, he saw the paper was not there.  _Rebekah_. Why else would she have stayed quiet for so long? 

     He did not even turn her way. He merely closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try and stop himself from being  _him_  at his siblings' throats "Rebekah." "Just a moment, 'Lijah. Almost finishing." Ok, he loved his siblings very much but enough was enough. "Rebekah, I swear I will make you regret it if you don't give me back that letter." Her hand raised, her way of asking one more minute as she sped up through the last words. She knew Elijah was losing his mind but just. a. little. bit. more. "And done!" She announced with a happy tone, not caring that all the eyes in the room were looking her way. Kol jealous of not having thought of himself taking the letter. Klaus curious about it's contents. And Elijah just trying really hard to remind himself that these persons were his family. His always and forever. And he could not do anything he would later regret. "So I can now have it, Rebekah?" 

     Just what she was expecting. Her eyes gaining a slight amused glint. An amused glint that made Klaus and Kol scramble for words. Kol being the first to talk "Yeah, I think I have some stuff to do in the village, you can carry on without me." Elijah shot him a quick glare but his brother was already out the door. That left him with Nik. "Sorry brother, I'm busy  _not_  being at anyone's throat. Best of luck." Oh, of course Niklaus would take offense to the truth. Elijah sighted, not enjoying Rebekah's smirk one bit. "So, you are gonna tell me all about her and why I have not heard the name until today." and before he could even try to protest "That is if you don't want me to go searching for her. You never know what might happen with  _that_  scenario." Nothing would happen. Of course nothing would happen. But Rebekah was way too determined to get her way in just about anything, wasn't she? If he had any other choice but accepting, then it was very well veiled "Fine, I'll tell you all. And I do apologize for the earlier comment. It was rash of me. I will not do it again." 

     It was impossible to remain indifferent to the smile lighting up her face. It radiated until Elijah himself was smiling even if he still disliked this idea "Good. Now that we have that out of the way, I want  _all_  the details about this." Yes, no way of escaping.


End file.
